Path of Least Resistance
by UKEndeavour
Summary: Melanies destruction continues to leave Callie's life in shambles. She is 19 pregnant and feels all alone. Will the moms be able to help her? Will they even want to. Callie/The moms Centric may include some Jude.
1. Chapter 1

Path of Least Resistance

Chapter 1.

Callie sat with her hands crossed across her lap. She looked at her mothers. These two women had done so much for her.

"You're pregnant?" Lena asked slowly. her fingers linked with her wife.

"Yes, Melanie took me to the sperm bank, she chose the donor and then we had sex." Callie said. it all seemed so calculated. "She can't have a baby so she wanted me to have it. I now have my baby inside of me."

"You're nineteen baby." Stef said slowly.

"I know I've messed up Mom I don't need you to tell me that. I've now got a baby I never even wanted." Callie said bitterly. She didn't want this baby, but at the same time she knew she couldn't get rid of it.

"what do you want to do?" Lena said slowly. feeling the pain in her heart, she'd lost her daughter and now her eldest daughter was pregnant and didn't even want the child.

"I don't know. I can't get rid of it, it's a life." Callie said slowly. looking at these two women who would do anything for a child, for children. They had shown that by taking her and her brother in. by taking Jesus and Mariana in. they never had to do that. they never had to offer to adopt them. "I'm so scared. I'm a kid having a kid."

"We will support you,"

"You both know I've been looking into careers. I don't want the same life I've had for my child." Callie said running her hand along her stomach. "I'm too young to do this."

"I know you are," Lena got up and sat next to her daughter. Stef sat on the other side. holding her,

"Will you guys take it." Callie asked slowly.

"what?" Lena said.

"Will you take the baby,"

"That could be messy babe." Stef said slowly. "Finding out your sister is your mother."

"I don't want that. take the child as a grandparent"

"I don't understand." Stef said,

"I'll still be the babies Mom but you're their grandma's. I have so much I want to do. I want to go to college, I wanna make a difference."

"I know you do baby." Stef said slowly running her fingers through her daughters hair. "But we cannot do what you are asking." Stef said, silently communicating with Lena. who simply nodded.

"Why not?"

"You can't give your child to us, and still expect to be a Mom." Lena said slowly. "I know it's hard, sweet bug, but you Mom and I cannot bring your baby up and you come in and out of that child's life that's not fair." Callie nodded as slow tears ran down her face. she understood, her mothers were right. But she didn't want any of this and had got herself into a bad situation. She nodded as Stef put her arms around her and held her.

"No matter what we love you, we love you so much. we will support you. you're our daughter."

"I don't want my child to have the life I had." Callie said.

"You can make sure that child doesn't. we are here always." Lena said before hugging her daughter both of them engulfing her. both of them looking at each other over the head of their daughter unsure what was going to happen


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

_Six months later, _

Stef and Lena rushed into the hospital they had only just got the message. The message they hadn't expected they had gone away fro their wedding anniversary and a message had been left on Stef's phone. they'd been gone for two weeks, they had just got back from London and had rushed to the hospital as quickly as they could. Both jetlagged but at the same time both wanting to be with their daughter. They couldn't believe this was happening. Stef reached the desk first looking at the nurse as Lena gripped Stef's hand.

"How can I help you ladies?" The young man behind the desk asked.

"We're looking for Callie Adams Foster," Stef said slowly.

"Ahh she was bought in four days ago."

"What?" Lena said, shocked. The message had only been left yesterday.

"She said she didn't want anyone here until now." he said.

"She's in room six with her son."

"He is here?" Stef said.

"Yes, I take it your are her moms"

"Yeh." Lena said slowly.

"She said she didn't want you to rush back as you'd finally got a honeymoon," he said, Lena smiled.

"Yeh, erm can we see her." Stef said slowly.

"Yes, one moment." he got up, they waited, Lena holding onto her wife's hand. Not wanting to let go. Suddenly the young man appeared looking pale.

"What's the matter?" Stef said at once.

"Erm, she's gone."

"What?" Stef said, her anger building. "She wouldn't leave her son he is early."

"She's gone, he is still here how ever she's gone. She left you this." He handed Lena an envelope with in Callie's hand had 'Mom and Mama' Lena's hands shock as she opened the it very slowly. she pulled out the letter, tears forming. After she read the letter she dropped it on to the floor, tears now falling Stef picked it up. slowly her own tears fell as she read the letter her daughter had left for her.

_Dear Mom and Mama,_

_I am sorry, so sorry. I thought I could do this but I can't. they think he is deaf and that is just something I cannot deal with. I love you both so much but I have to do what is right for me. I've enlisted in the United States Army. I want to do good. I can't do good for my son, his name is Stefan Louis Adams Foster. I've signed the forms giving up my parental rights and with my permission you can adopt him. I know how much Mama wanted a baby. It's all my fault she lost Frankie. Without the stress of my adoption and my life and Robert, and all that bullshit you'd have your little girl. you'd be watching her grown up. please give that life to Stefan. I know you said you wouldn't have him as just grandparents so I'm giving him you as your son. I've carried him for seven months and I do love him however I can't give him the life you can. I don't want him to have the life I've had. I want him to be happy. you can give him that. you've managed to do that for me, Jude, Jesus, Mariana and Brandon. you've done more then any two parents should. You've taken in kids and changed their lives you've made a difference and now I want you to have that baby you've always wanted. I know you'll love him no matter what. I want you to love him no matter what. Melanie made me use a African American donor. She never explained why, but he looks like Mama. He already has her curly hair, his nose is like her and he has her skin tone. I'd rather you both had him. please look after him. I'm sorry. I will call when I can. I just need time. I've phone Bill, all you need to do is sign the papers and he is yours. Do this for me please Mama, please Mom. I love you both. I'll always love you both. I just don't want to fail my son I don't want to fail at all. please. _

_I love you both, I'm going to boot camp. I'll phone when I can. PLEASE sign the papers._

_Callie Adams Foster. _

Stef stood for a moment completely gutted but knowing what she had to do.

"where are the papers for Stefan Louis Adams Foster?" She asked the young man. Lena looked at her and then kissed her cheek.

"We're doing this."

"We are doing this. for our daughter, for our new son and for us." Stef said slowly. Lena kissed her lips.

"We are so lucky to have you." Lena said as they watched the young man bring paper work and Stefan's medical folder.

"Once this is signed, we find Callie." Stef said, "Stefan will be our son but we will not give up on our daughter."

"You've never given up her, neither have I, we are not going to start now."

"No I love you." Stef said as she took the pen she was offered and she signed the paperwork she watched as Lena signed it and then they were taken to see Stefan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lena sat on the sofa with Stefan sleeping against her chest, his little fist in his mouth. he was tiny, it had been confirmed that he was deaf and Lena had ordered every sign language book and books on bring up deaf kids that she could find. Stef walked in.

"She is at basic training. Currently in the medical block. They are holding her back a month before letting her get started. I spoke to her, explained that we still love her and that Stefan is with us and we signed the papers, she cried and said sorry. She's allowed to call us later so she can speak to you." Stef said sitting next to her wife, and resting her head on her shoulder. Looking at the baby with his head on her breast. She reached out and gently run her fingers though his hair, he liked to be touched. Even at five days old.

"How could she give him up?"

"She's a mess." Stef said slowly. "the doctor at basic training said she signed up months ago and didn't tell them she was expecting him. she said she's doing it for the right reasons. I hope so."

"I'm glad she went to Bill."

"So he came here."

"He could have ended up anywhere babe." Lena said. "I couldn't have that. he is now ours. We will be honest with him who is biological mother is."

"You've been honest with all our children. " Stef smiled. Lena slowly moved Stefan over to Stef.

"Here you go buddy go to Mommy." She said softly. Close to him as she knew he could feel the vibration of her voice. She lay him onto Stef's chest and smiled as her wife, rubbed his tiny back and kissed the top of his head as he made himself comfy in her wife's breast. Once he was done he went to sleep again. Lena curled up into her wife. "I just want to talk to her."

"I know love." Stef said. "this isn't what we expected in our forties is it?"

"No, but right now I look at him and I wouldn't change it for the world. we just need to sort Callie out." Lena said not taking her eyes of him.

"I'm glad we only have Jude at home now."

"I thought we'd have an empty house." Lena laughed.

"Like that was going to ever happen." Stef said, grinning Lena kissed her neck as the phone rang. Lena picked up the handset.

"Hello,"

"Mrs Adams Foster?" A male voice came down the line.

"Yes, one of them."

"Sorry," She could hear the smile in his voice. "Callie Adams Foster is here to speak to you."

"Thank you." Lena said leaning back against Stef, she put the phone onto speaker so her wife could hear their daughter. After a few moments Callie's voice came down the line.

"Hi Moms."

"How did you know we are both here." Lena said

"I know you that well." Callie said softly. "I'm sorry Mama." Callie almost whispered.

"For what honey?"

"Everything, I know I've forced you to take on Stefan, I shouldn't have done that." Lena knew at once that Callie was crying.

"You did go about this all wrong love," Stef said slowly. "But I'm glad you spoke to Bill."

"I couldn't think what else to do. I didn't want him to going into the system and I'm a shit Mom right now so he should have you guys."

"And he does. We signed all the papers." Lena said. "I love you bug, so much," Lena own emotion taking over. "I wish you'd spoken to us about joining up."

"You'd have stopped me." Callie said slowly. "I know how you feel about all of this. but it's something I've gotta do."

"I understand that sweet baby." Stef said. "I feel the same way about being a cop."

"Will you forgive me." Callie said slowly.

"Always." Lena said. "DNA doesn't make a family…"

"Love does." Callie finished. "I'm so sorry."

"I know you are." Lena said. "We are going to be honest with him. right now he is sleeping on Mom's chest."

"I'm so glad you've got him." Callie said slowly.

"We are too love," Stef said,

"I'm so lucky that Mama picked me up that day and bought me to you."

"We are lucky to have you as our daughter, even when you mess up this bad." Stef said.

"I'm going to make it better," Callie said.

""We know."

"I've gotta go Mommy, Mama."

"Okay baby girl." Lena said. "We love you."

"I love you both so much."

"Bye babe."

"Bye Mommy." With that the line went dead. Lena looked at Stef with tears in her eyes.

"This is all to real."

"I know babe," Stef said as Stefan opened his eyes. He looked at his Mama. Before moving his head towards Stef's nipple. "Someone is hungry,"

"I know I'll get him some milk."

"Thank you baby," Stef said slowly Lena got up and looked at her wife. She smiled softly. "What?" Stef asked.

"You're such a natural mother,"

"As you are." Stef grinned as she watched her wife go, she then looked down and the boy in her arms. Before letting a slow tear run down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lena stood in the shower letting the water fall over her body. feeling the warm water hitting her. her body relaxing under the hot water. Once she had finished she wrapped herself in a large bath sheet and walked into their bedroom and smiled. Stef was lay, her eyes closed, her chest bare with Stefan sleeping peacefully on her chest. Lena had read, when she was expecting Frankie that sometimes this was the best way to rest a child sometimes, as they were closes to your skin and you heartbeat. Stef looked so good lay showing off her still toned muscles, with Stefan lay there sleeping.

"I would so like to take a picture right now but I don't think that's a good idea." Lena said softly.

"I don't know what you mean babe?" Stef said without opening her eyes.

"Babe you're topless, our son sleeping on your chest it's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"I used to do this with B, wasn't sure it would work because I'm not his…well you know…"

"I do." Lena said sitting onto the bed. "he looks peaceful there."

"He is. I may have to put a shirt on soon through."

"Oh why?" Lena said,

"Stop pouting."

"How do you know your eyes are closed." Lena said went over to their PJ draw and started to get out her own PJs.

"Please can you throw me a shirt."

"Sure." Lena said throwing her a t-shirt. Stef got up and slowly placed Stefan into his cot. And put her shirt on. she turned just in time to watch her wife dress. something she always enjoyed. They both got into bed and Lena lay her head onto Stef's chest. Stef's arm around her. Stef simply kissed the top of Lena's head.

"I wish this was easy." Stef said slowly.

"I wish we were just grandparents but we're not. We're parents again. Callie has chosen us. we're going to give him the best shot."

"That's all we can do. I'm proud of her in a way."

"What way?" Lena asked slowly.

"She joined up. she wants to make that different. I wish she'd joined the academy and not the army, but I can't change that. I just wish she hadn't left little guy behind. But now we've got to do our best for them both."

"When did you get so wise?" Stef said,

"They day I woke up and asked you to marry me."

"You weren't smart before that?"

"Well I was, but I didn't know it." Stef smiled. Lena grinned. She kissed the underside of her chin.

"I love you Stef,"

"I love you too," Just as they both closed their eyes they heard a noise. Stefan didn't cry but he made these sounds. Lena got up and padded around to him finding him awake. She smiled, looking at the clock she saw it was feeding time.

"Come on buddy, it's feeding time." she picked him up moving out of the room. Stef watched her wife go. She lay there thinking how much their lives had changed in just a few days.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning Stef walked around the kitchen making breakfast for everyone with Stefan strapped to her chest, the little boy sleeping soundly as she made pancakes and ensured there was bacon and fruit for all. Jude walked in carrying his book bag. She smiled.

"Morning son,"

"Morning Mom, you okay?"

"I sure am, love. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good, did Stefan sleep okay?" Jude had become the concerned brother.

"He did, when he didn't he was with Mama. He didn't want me this morning."

"Til now." Jude laughed pointing to his brother sleeping against his mom

"Oh he fell asleep in Mama's arms but she had to shower so I have him." Stef laughed as she put pancakes in front of Jude who smiled and started eating. As Lena walked into kitchen she smiled. She kissed the top of Jude's head before kissing her wife and their new born son.

"What's on the agenda today?" Stef asked as she put a plate of food in front of her wife.

"Stefan has to see the nurse and the doctor, we have to get his meds. we also need to go shopping and get more things for him." Lena said. Stef nodded and Jude smiled.

"Right buddy you off to camp."

"Yes, I've got everything. I'll see you tonight." He kissed both his mothers and left.

"You look so good carrying him around like that." Lena said. walking over to her and gently rubbing her shoulder she looked down at Stefan his black hair resting against his wife's pale skin. She smiled. She loved this.

"Right we better get going?" Stef said smiling.

"yes we had."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lena lay on the sofa, Stefan sleeping on her chest as she read a book. It had been a long day, with the doctors seeing Stefan. They had informed them that when he was a little older he would be able to have an implant for him to be able to hear but they couldn't even look into it until he was a year old. Stef had then gone off to do her shift at work. Now Lena was alone, just as the phone rang she picked up as Stefan moved his head and rubbed it against her chest before settling again.

"Hello."

"Mama," Callie's voice came down the line. Lena smiled.

"Hey bug how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm calling before we start basic training, once we are in that we don't get many calls home."

"It's okay my love" Lena said, "How are you?" Lena asked. She needed to know her daughter was okay.

"I'm good, looking forward to the start of training, how are you and Mom"

"We're good," Lena grinned. "Your mom is at work right now,"

"Oh she is usually home by now," Callie said.

"She went in late because we had to take Stefan to the hospital."

"Is he okay?" Callie said her voice full of concern. She may now be able to look after her son but she wanted him to be good, which was why she had left him with Stef and Lena.

"He is fine honey, because he is deaf we went to see a special doctor who is looking to put an implant into his ear so he will be able to hear but they can't do it till he is over the age of one but mom and I are willing to let them do the operation so that he can have the best start in life."

"That's why I did it." Callie said more to herself that her mother but Lena was listening hard.

"That's why you did what?" Lena knew but she wanted Callie to talk to her.

"Why Stefan is with you and mom. Without you two none of us would have grown into the people we have become, look at us Mama."

"what do you mean?" Lena asked, as Stefan moved his little head and pushed his fist into his mouth.

"We've all turned out okay, me not perfect but okay, Brandon's at college in England studying music at the best music school in the world. Mariana is in New York studying for her Fashion and Design degree, Jesus has a volleyball scholarship in LA and is doing well. Jude loves school and I'm now…"

"In the US army," Lena finished.

"Yes." Callie said slowly. "You and Mom have done a great job with us all and we are so lucky to have you and now Stefan has you both too."

"Are you okay Callie?" Lena asked as she rubbed Stefan's back.

"I'm fine Mama. I miss home. I miss your home cooked meals. I even miss Mom's terrible jokes."

"You must be missing us if you're missing your Mom's jokes because I can tell you they et worst with time." Lena laughed. Making Callie laugh.

"Well, they were always were bad Mama." Callie stopped. "I've got to go now Mama, I do love you."

"I know you do sweetheart. I love you too, so does your Mom."

"We really can do no wrong in your eyes can we?" Callie said.

"No, you're one of our children. We love you slug-a-bug, no matter what," Lena said without a pause. She had to ensure that Callie knew she was loved.

"I love you too Mama, I'll call again soon."

"When you can love, that's fine. I'll tell Mom you phoned."

"I love you Mama." With that the line went dead. Lena looked at the phone for a few moments before she felt Stefan move towards her. He was hungry.

"I love you little man." Lena said before getting up and making him a bottle as she was sat feeding him the front door opened and Stef walked in, in full uniform, her hair a mess as usual when she got home. She smiled when she saw her wife, sitting peacefully watching Stefan feed. Stef dropped her bag onto the chair near the door and walked over and kissed her wife and then Stefan. Lena looked up, taking in her wife, gun and all. She hated that gun but deep inside was glad that Stef left with it everyday as it meant she was safer than she would be without it.

"How was your shift?" Lena asked.

"Slow," Stef admitted. "Not much going on, did mostly that massive pile of paperwork that has been looking at me for weeks," She laughed. "How was your afternoon?"

"It was good, Callie called?" Stef looked at her wife. She reached out and slowly ran her fingers down the side of Lena's cheek.

"How is she?"

"She's okay, she was hoping we'd both be in but I told her that you were catching up tonight with the shift you should have done this morning. She was fine with that."

"I wish she was here." Stef moved away and went to head upstairs. She needed a few moments. Lena simply feed and winded Stefan before changing his diaper. As she was changing him she felt two strong arms come around her waist, holding her tight. Lena breathed in the smell of her wife. Stef put her head onto her wife's shoulder, just as Lena was putting Stefan's tiny trousers on.

"I love you," Stef whispered. Lena leant back as Stefan lay there. Kicking his feet.

"I love you too." Lena moved her head, capturing Stef's lips. Just for a moment. Slowly Lena moved out of the way so that Stef could pick up Stefan. "what would you like for dinner?"

"Whatever my love,"

"You are so helpful."

"I do try." Stef laughed. As she walked away with Stef, leaving Lena shaking her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lena smiled as she watched her wife, Stef was lay on the floor holding Stefan above his head he was smiling as Stef bought him down kissed his nose and raised him again. They are both giggling at each other. At two months old Stefan was developing his own sense of self. His little eyes lighting up every time Stef bought him close to her face. Lena grinned, tomorrow was going to be a big day for them as they were going to watch Callie to graduate from basic training. They were staying in a hotel near the base.

"Are you two having fun?" Lena asked,

"Yes, love," Stef grinned as she kissed Stefan's nose again. "Who needs to pay for a gym when I can use my darling son," Stefan's giggles filled the rooms.

"I'd rather you went to the gym," Lena smiled.

"Yes I know," Stef rested Stefan against her chest. "How are you feeling about tomorrow?"

"I'm nervous she's going to graduate and start more training, but at the same time I can't wait to see her. I miss her so much,"

"I know what you mean," Stef sat herself up and passed Stefan to Lena who held him as the little boy snuggled in close to his Mama. "How do you think she will react to Stefan she's not seen him since she left him at the hospital?"

"She's going to have mixed feelings I think. We won't know till we see her. At least she invited us,"

"Yeah true," Stef thought for a moment. "I think we better get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"Agreed," Lena smiled as they put Stefan into his cot. They both slipped into bed both worried about what the next day would bring.

They couldn't be prouder at the moment, as Callie was awarded best in basic training. She looked so different. Callie beamed. Now the trainees were finding their families, Callie almost ran into Stef's open arms. Stef held her daughter. Lena stood and watched holding Stefan, When Stef finally let go Lena hugged her and Callie took in the little boy she was holding.

"Wow he has grown,"

"So have you," Stef said looking at her daughter and taking her in,

"I'm trying to be a better person Mom,"

"You look like you're doing just great," Lena smiled, rubbing her daughters shoulder. "Have you decided which branch you're going to train in?"

"Yeah I'm going to become a doctor, the army are willing to put me through the college courses because I've worked so hard," Both Stef and Lena smiled. they were bursting with pride.

"Callie," Callie's head turned and Stef and Lena saw a woman they hoped they would never see again. Melanie walked towards their daughter Callie looked relaxed. Stef watched shocked as Lena stood closer to Stef, wanting that protection, not only for herself but their son as well,

"Hey Melanie I didn't think you were coming," Stef's face fell, Callie had invited her.

"I wasn't going to miss this for the world you look so good in uniform." Melanie went to kiss her but Callie stepped back slightly, Melanie just grinned. Then she looked at Stef and Lena.

"Nice to see you both," Melanie grinning turning to Stef and Lena.

"Why are you here?" Stef asked,

"I was invited."

"Callie?"

"I wanted to show her I'm doing fine now,"

"I really don't know what to say," Stef said slowly.

"And who is this?" Melanie said looking at Stefan, she looked at him, taking him in fully. She couldn't believe it "That's our son,"

"No," Callie said, "That is the baby I gave up for adoption and my Mom and Mama took him in,"

"You gave my child away,"

"No I didn't," Callie said, moving towards her parents.

"Yes you did, you gave birth to my child and then gave him away how dare you?" Melanie stepped forward and Stef's protectiveness kicked in. Stef stood in front of Callie, she may be in the US Army now but Callie would always be her daughter.

"That baby boy is not your son, he is mine and Lena's. you have no rights to him. I don't even know why you came today,"

"I told you bitch I was invited."

"Don't' speak to my Mom like that," Callie demanded.

"I am going to fight you, that boy is mine," With that Melanie turned and stormed off, pulling her phone out.

"What the hell did you invite her for?"

"I wanted to show her she hadn't broken me," Callie said slowly.

"Well that worked," Lena commented as she kissed Stefan's head.

"I never want to see her again," Callie said,

"And that means no more writing to her, because I'm guessing that's how she got an invite right,"

"Yes," Callie looked at the floor before looking up and looking like a member of the US army again, "Today was supposed to be a proud day,"

"It still is bug," Lena smiled, "Nothing is going to stop how proud we are of you,"

"My heart is bursting with pride love," Stef hugged her daughter, "So are you going to a military medical college?"

"Yes, I had to sit three exams to get in, I'm going to work so hard Mom, I promise. I want to make a difference."

"I'm sure you will, I'm so proud," Stef hugged her daughter and Lena hugged her from the other side after putting Stefan into his stroller. They broke away and Callie took in Stefan,

"How is he?" She asked she wanted to touch him but knew she couldn't.

"He is doing fine, Mom was using him as weights last night,"

"Aww," Callie laughed.

"He is cheaper then the gym," Stef laughed. "Mama and I are learning sign langage and we are slowly teaching the others, but we're hoping he can get an implant."

"I'm glad he has you both,"

"We weren't going to let him down,"

"I know that Mama," Callie said hugging into Lena.

"When do you start college?" Stef asked, taking in her daughter,

"Monday," Callie said grinning,

"Good, can we talk to you more?"

"Yes," Callie smiled, "I can email, call and write more."

"Good, now please, please stay away from Melanie okay?"

"Yes Mom."

"Now is there food here," Stef said looking around grinning. Callie shock her head glad to have her mother with her.

"Yes follow me," together the family headed towards the base to get something to eat, at the gate they were being watched, Melanie stood her eyes fixed on Stef and Lena and the little boy in the stroller.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

There was a swift knock on the door and Stef looked at Lena who was trying to feed Stefan,

"Who is that?"

"I don't know and you won't know until you answer it," Lena laughed as she spoke

"Fine," Stef got up and kissed the side of Lena's head and opened the door. She smiled into the face of an official looking man,

"Mrs Adams Foster?" He asked,

"One of them,"

"Which one?" he demanded.

"I'm Stefanie Adams Foster," Stef admitted. Looking at the man,

"Well Ma'am you've been severed," He handed her a thick envelope. Stef looked completely confused. The man turned on his heels and left. Stef stood there for a moment in shock and watched him go. she shook her head and opened the envelope pulling out the paperwork, on top was a letter addressed to them both. Stef read slowly.

"What the fuck?" She whispered under breath,

"I heard that," Lena grinned coming up behind her carrying Stefan.

"She's suing for custody,"

"Who?" Lena asked her voice falling,

"Melanie, she wants Stefan,"

"She has no rights to him. She's not even named anywhere,"

"I know that, you know that, Callie knows that. Someone just forgot to mention it to Melanie,"

"Now is not the time to make terrible jokes Stef,"

"Well it's true. She must have the worlds craziest lawyer."

"You pay them enough they will do anything for you,"

"We need to get a lawyer baby,"

"We could always ask Kelly?"

"Good point, I'll phone her, can you change Stefan please,"

"Sure can babe, here are the papers," they swapped, Lena took the paperwork and Stef took Stefan knowing that their little man was going to need a nap. She took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of the little boy. Not really knowing how this was going to affect them.

Kelly came by after she'd finished at the office still dressed in her smart suit. she sat herself on the leather sofa in Stef and Lena's living room and was looking over the paperwork when Stef bought her a cup of coffee, Lena was sat in one of the arm chairs feeding Stefan, who'd had a long day. Kelly took the coffee,

"Thanks, erm this Melanie who is she?"

"She was the girl that Callie was seeing, she beat Callie one evening and they split up." Lena said slowly running her finger along Stefan's face.

"But who is she to Stefan?" Kelly asked her friends,

"Nothing, Callie is his birth mother, Melanie made her get pregnant," Stef said slowly.

"Made her? Like rape?"

"Callie has never explained to us what happened I just know that she made her. Does she have any rights to Stefan?" Lena asked, as she rubbed the little boys back.

"You both have officially adopted him, am I right?"

"Yes, he was three days old when we adopted him, we're legally his parents,"

"Then she has no rights as Callie has never named her as the other parent. I can't see any documents here that says she has any rights to Stefan."

"Will you help us?" Lena asked. She was scared. They couldn't really afford a lawyer.

"Yes, I will help you both, you've both done so much for me."

"Thank you,"

"Its fine, oh have you heard that Jenna's got a new woman," Stef looked at Lena at the sudden changed of topic but could see that Kelly was putting all the paperwork into her briefcase.

"No we hadn't" Lena replied as she passed Stefan to Stef. Kelly watched them and smiled.

"Oh she's got some younger woman she's met at the college," Kelly said as she made sure she had all the paperwork,

"Oh," was all Stef could say as she lay Stefan against her chest so he could listen to her heart.

"Right I need to go through all this paperwork," Kelly said slowly, knowing that Stef and Lena had enough on their minds without her problems with her former wife.

"thank you,"

"You're due in court in ten days, I'll be there."

"Thank you Kelly means a lot,"

"That's what friends are for," Lena got up and showed Kelly out

"I'm sorry about Jenna," Lena said

"I think she's having a midlife crisis,"

"Because she's dating a younger woman,"

"the girl is 20 years younger,"

"Ah I see," Lena smiled,

"You're lucky," Kelly said slowly,

"How so?"

"You've got Stef," they both looked back into living room and saw Stef and Stefan sat together, she was making faces at him and he was softly giggling.

"I got lucky and you will again,"

"I hope so. I'm glad I can help you both,"

"Me too," Lena said, "How we going to sort out payment?"

"Did I mention money?" Kelly frowned.

"No,"

"Then don't bring it up Lena, this is a gift. I am going to make sure you don't lose that little boy,"

"Thank you,"

"It's a pleasure," Lena kissed her friends cheek and Kelly left. Lena watched her friend go and noticed a car on curb. Watching the house. Kelly drove off and the car stayed. Lena watched for a moment and then she saw who was behind the wheel.

"Stef, Stef," Stef got up and walked towards her wife,

"What?"

"Melanie," Lena pointed at the car and Stef passed Stefan to her wife, as she walked down the stairs Melanie drove off flipping Stef the finger as she went. Stef flipped out her phone dialing 911 as she had managed to see the licence plate.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Stef buttoned up her vest before pulling on her jacket, which matched her pants and vest. She looked smart and very famine and the suit curved to her body, Lena smiled as she walked in just as Stef was flicking her hair out of her jacket, Stef had her back to Lena and Lena took in her woman's curves.

"I knew there was a reason I married you,"

"And what would that be?" Stef said without turning as she pulled her necklaces

"Well you have a very sexy ass," Lena laughed as she spoke. Stef turned.

"I think you should leave the bad jokes to me," she looked at Lena who was wearing a smart dress with a blazer over the top.

"Sorry I'm nervous," Stef walked over and took her wife into her arms. Holding her close, rubbing her back.

"I know you are baby, Kelly is right. Melanie has no rights to our son,"

"I know but she scared me Stef, she's been stalking us,"

"I know," Stef kissed Lena's lips, before hugging her close. Just as Stefan made a little noise, because he is deaf he doesn't make as much sound as a normal baby, Stef broke away and picked up their little boy, "you ready little man,"

"If only he could hear you voice,"

"I know babe," Stef said softly. Holding their son to her chest.

"I'm not ready," Lena slowly moved away and picked up her purse.

"We have nothing to worry about," Stef said as they walked towards the car for them to put Stefan into his car seat, "We are legally his parent, even Callie has given Kelly a statement which explains that,"

"I know, I'm just so unsure about this,"

"I know baby, but you know we can do this," Stef fixed Stefan in and got into the drivers seat as she watched Lena lock the house. She was scared but she knew she couldn't let Lena see it. she had to be strong for her wife. She started the car as Lena got in. she looked at Lena, she smiled Lena smiled back, the silence was so loud, only broken by Stefan suddenly burping which broke the tension between the two women as they both started laughing,

"He is so like you," Lena laughed

"Hey, I don't break silent moments like that,"

"No true you usually fart,"

"Hey I resent that." Still laughing she put the car into reverse and they started their journey to court.

Lena held onto Stef's hand as they walked into the court house, Stef has Stefan strapped to her front as he wouldn't settle any other way. Stef didn't care, she'd taken her blazer off and Lena was carrying it. Kelly was waiting for them.

"Not what I was expecting," Kelly laughed

"He wouldn't settle any other way," Stef said smiling. Lena put her arm around her wife as she saw Melanie standing with her lawyer.

"She's here," Lena said,

"Yeah you're the last to arrive, we will be called in shortly." Kelly said, "She's been yelling at her lawyer,"

"Why?" Stef asked kissing the top of her sons head.

"I don't know, why does he only settle like that?" Kelly asked.

"He can feel my heart beat, with him being deaf he can't hear the normal soft tones that sooth a baby."

"He feels safe," Kelly wrote down on her legal pad

"Yeah, but it only works with me or Lena. The kids have tried and he doesn't settle for them,"

"So he will only settled for you and Lena,"

"At the moment yes,"

"Okay,"

"Johnson Vs Adams Foster to court six please," Lena took a deep breath and slowly they walked into the courtroom with Lena knowing that this could change their lives.

"That judge is fucking wrong," Melanie yelled as she walked out of the court

"I'm rather glad my son can't hear that," Lena said as they walked out.

"He is my son bitch," Melanie said as she turned, to face Lena and Stef. Stef looked at the woman stood in front of her. She now had a sleeping Stefan on her chest.

"No, he isn't," Stef said calmly,

"You know nothing,"

"I know that we've just won a legal battle, we are his legal parents which makes him our son," Stef held Lena's hand as she spoke.

"That baby is mine and Callie's,"

"No," Lena said, "This baby is mine and Stef's, Callie signed him to us,"

"I'm glad you've got the deaf little shit," Melanie suddenly changed her tune. It was like a switch clicking,

"Don't you dare speak about my son in that manner," Lena's Mama tiger suddenly coming out, "That little boy needs love, attention and a family. He has that. He can't hear the world but he is going to have the best time. He may be deaf but he is loved. Which is more than can be said about you," something in Melanie snapped and went for Lena, punching her in the face, before even Stef could jump in three police officers who were waiting to go into a different court ran over and pulled Melanie off, Lena's nose was bleeding. Stef stepped forward,

"She's crazy," Stef said as she pulled a tissue out of her pocket. Lena looked at Melanie as she was arrested. Lena cleaned her nose up, looking at her wife,

"This is not how I thought it would end," Kelly said,

"No but we got the right result," Lena said, "I just want to go home," She took her phone out.

"Come on," They walked out to the car, Stef pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw that Callie had updated her facebook, Stef opened the page, seeing that Callie had been tagged in a photograph by someone and a rage filled her when she saw a photograph of Callie kissing Jenna in a bar near her base.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Stef paced the living floor, her phone in her hand flipping it over and over. Lena watched her, knowing that Stef was raging. She had been since she'd seen that photograph on Facebook. She had wanted to scream but instead she had calmly driven home, put Stefan to bed and now was letting her anger get the better of her. She was storming up and down the living room. Lena rubbed her forehead as she watched her wife.

"She is nineteen and Jenna is…" She stopped pacing for a moment. "How old is Jenna?" She asked her wife, as Lena wrote all the cards out.

"43." Lena almost whispered. She didn't want to anger Stef anymore, she already had a headache.

"43, are you joking?" Stef started pacing again, "43 and she is kissing our baby girl, what is wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Lena rubbed her forehead again before watching Stef. She had to admit her wife still looked good wearing her shirt and vest, smart pants and her flats. Her hair still in a ponytail.

"Well she's your friend,"

"Oh she's now my friend instead of ours," Lena fired back,

"Sorry, I shouldn't take my anger out on you,"

"I know you're angry," Lena said slowly, "I am too, I know Callie has a thing for older women but I never thought this would happen,"

"Well it's happened," Stef dialled Jenna's number and once again got her voicemail. She threw her phone at the point onto the sofa. She'd had enough.

"Do you want a drink?" Lena asked,

"No, thank you," Stef gripped her key and wallet,

"Where are you going?"

"Jenna's."

"Stef,"

"No I want to talk to her," Stef slammed the door as she left. The vibration waking Stefan, Lena took a deep breath and went to get her son

Stef saw the lights on at Jenna's small house. She knocked on the door. Waiting, she knew she had a cops knock and it usually scared the crap out of people. She waited, tapping her foot. Then the door opened and Jenna stood there,

"Are you going to invited me in or would you like to have this conversation in the street,"

"Come in," Jenna moved and Stef walked into the house,

"You look smart," Jenna said,

"Oh don't" Stef put her hands on her hips. Standing in Jenna's living room

"Sorry, how was court today?"

"Again not why I'm here,"

"I know why you are here I'm just asking,"

"Court went fine," Stef was trying to keep her temper, "Now I'd like to talk to you about Callie,"

"What about Callie?" Jenna went on the defence.

"You kissed my daughter,"

"It was a one night thing,"

"Oh, that doesn't make things any better, you're 25 years old then her,"

"24,"

"Oh don't get picky with me. you were photographed kissing my daughter,"

"It was just a one night thing,"

"the more you say that the more I want to scream."

"I'm sorry, we were in a bar together…"

"I really don't want the details," Stef bit out, "You do know she's only nineteen. "

"I do,"

"A year older than your own son,"

"I'm aware of that Stef," Jenna folded her arms over her chest. "We are both adults,"

"That's your excuse." Stef wanted to yell, but was keeping her cool.

"I'm not making excuses Stef, I'm tell you the truth, Callie and I are both legal, both adults and both enjoyed ourselves."

"She's my little girl,"

"She's a grown woman, she's a member of the US army."

"I give up, there is no talking to you,"

"No, there isn't Callie is a grown woman,"

"She's my daughter," Stef took a deep breath,

"I know that," Jenna said. Stef knew there was no talking to her now. She took a deep breath and decided to go, she walked past Jenna without a further word she left. Stef walked down to her car. She noticed her tyres had been slashed. She took a deep breath before looking through her pockets, she'd left her phone at home. She turned to go back to the house when someone came out from the other side of the car and Stef's cry of pain filled the air as she hit the floor holding her stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lena was holding Stefan close to her chest as he rested. She kissed the top of his head. Trying to get him to settle. It was then she noticed that Stef's phone was on the sofa. She took a deep breath,

"Seriously Stef," Lena said to herself. As she rocked Stefan. He had settled but he was still awake. He snuggled deeper into Lena. She moved that he was so affection with them. He was now sucking on his fist as Lena's cell started to ring. Lena looked at it and saw Jenna's name she answered it. "Hello,"

"Erm, Lena." She could hear the panic in Jenna's voice.

"I'm at the hospital,"

"What's happened?" Lena asked at once still trying to hold on to Stefan as best she could.

"I had a fight with Stef, she left. Then about half an hour later I saw that her car was still on the street I went out and she was lay on the floor. She's been stabbed."

"What?"

"I'm sorry,"

"I'm on my way," Lena took the details of the hospital and started to get Stefan ready to take out. "Jude, Jude," Jude ran down the stairs at hearing his mother's panic,

"You okay Mama,"

"We need to go to the hospital, I need to call your brothers and sisters, your Mom has been stabbed."

"Is she okay,"

"I don't know yet baby," Lena was honest. "Can you help me with Stefan?"

"Sure." Jude put Stefan into his car seat and got him into the car while Lena phoned everyone including Callie. Once she'd done that she headed out to the car. Breathing deeply. She had that horrible feeling she'd had three years ago when Stef had been shot. She drove to the hospital before she got Stefan out of the car, Jude walked with her into the ER. She went to the desk and asked for Stef. A nurse showed her to her wife who lay still clothed and covered in blood but looking okay.

"Stef," Lena walked over still holding Stefan.

"I'm okay, it's not bad,"

"What happened?" Lena felt her tears, as Jude walked over and took Stef's other hand she smiled at him before looking at her wife.

"I came out of Jenna's and was attacked. I'm fine. It's not deep, whoever did it didn't want me dead."

"Could it have been Melanie?"

"I don't know but Mikes gone to question her."

"I'm just glad you're okay,"

"I should be able to come home."

"Good." Lena was so worried. Stefan moved. Stef reached up and gently ran his finger down his cheek. He looked towards her his little face lighting up when he saw her. "Wow someones happy to see you," Stef took their son holding him close, yet away from her wound. He put his head onto her shoulder.

"Are you okay Mom?" Jude asked.

"I'm fine son," Stef said, "I'm just glad Jenna found me."

"I wish you hadn't left your phone at home,"

"I know I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. I'm just glad you are okay," Lena kissed Stef's temple as the doctor walked in.

"Hey Stef I just need to you sign these papers. You need to keep it clean okay,"

"I'll make sure she does," Lena said,

"And who is this?" The doctor asked looking at Stefan who hadn't moved.

"This is our son Stefan and beside you is our other son Jude."

"Wow," the doctor said. Jude smiled. As Stef signed the papers.

"How is she doctor?" Lena asked.

"Simply she's lucky, she was stabbed but not deeply it just bleed a lot . she will recover quickly."

"So she's fine?"

"Yeah she is, sorry I should have asked who you are?"

"She's my wife," Stef said not looking up from the paperwork. "She was the woman you were feeling sorry for earlier."

"I'm afraid to ask," Lena laughed. Seeing the look on Stef's face.

"She was being a pain and she said that only her wife could call her that." The doctor laughed.

"True. So can I take her home,"

"Yes, she's to rest and take pain medication. She's already refused it but if you can get her to take it I'd be grateful."

"She'll do as she's told." Lena laughed as her phone started to ring she saw it was Callie. "One second." She stepped out.

"Hey bug,"

"Hey Mama is Mom okay I've only just got the message."

"She's fine. They are letting her home."

"What happened?"

"She went to see Jenna,"

"Oh crap," Callie said.

"Yes we've seen that photo and we will talk about it tomorrow."

"erm Mama that might not be possible."

"Why?"

"I'm being deployed"

"What?" Lena was shocked.

"I'm going to Iraq. In a few hours."

"Oh my baby girl."

"Don't worry Mama please."

"I will always worry, so will your Mom, no matter what."

"I will phone when I can I promise." Callie said. "Erm can I speak to Mom."

"Sure," Lena took the phone to Stef,

"Hello Callie," Stef said.

"Are you okay?" Callie said

"I'm okay sweetheart, are you seeing Jenna?"

"Yes," Callie said honestly.

"She said it was a one time thing,"

"It's not Mom." Callie said "I erm love her."

"Well you better have a word with her about lying to me." Stef said.

"Mom I'm being deployed."

"What?" Stef said shocked.

"I'm being deployed."

"Oh Crap," Stef said slowly,

"I'll phone when I can I promise."

"Okay baby," Stef was suddenly sad and Stefan knew it he let out a whimper.

"I love you Mom and I'm sorry I lied and didn't tell you about Jenna,"

"I'm sorry too baby,"

"Are you sure you're okay,"

"Yes baby I'm fine I'm being discharged as we speak,"

"Good, I've gotta go. I love you"

"I love you too Callie," with that Callie put the phone down and Stef looked at Lena and they both had a complete look of worry on their faces. Both unsure what was going to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

_One year later. _

Stef couldn't help smile as she held onto her sons tiny hands as he walked around the living room. He couldn't walk alone just yet but he was able to pull himself up on the sofa or a table but he hadn't worked out he could walk without his Mama's help yet. The front door opened and Lena walked in carrying two grocery bags.

"Wow who is clever?"

"Me?" Stef asked, making Lena laugh.

"If you say so babe but I was talking to Ste." Lena walked into the kitchen and Stefan decided he wanted to follow so he could see what his Mama was doing so off they went. Lena grinned as they came through the door.

"Someone really wants to see what his Mama is up too," Stef laughed. Lena was putting the groceries away. Stef picked up Stefan and put him onto her hip. As Stefan went to grip his mother's hair, there was a loud knock on the door. Stef looked at Lena who raised her eyebrow but Stef went to answer the door. She found two military men standing in the doorway.

"We're looking for Mrs Stefanie and Mrs Lena Adams Foster," One of the men said.

"Ehh I'm Stefanie Adams Foster, come in." She said standing back holding onto Stefan. She knew that if they were here it would be bad news. The two men came into the house and she showed them into the living room. Closing the front door. "LENA" She yelled towards the kitchen. Lena came out and saw the men. Her hand going to her mouth at once. She knew that if these men where here something terrible had happened.

"What is it?" She whispered. Stef went to her wife as the men stood watching them. Before one of them Stef forward.

"Mrs Adams Foster, Callie has been injured in Iraq. She's being transported back to the USA."

"What happened?" Lena asked as the tears began to run down her checks. Stef took her wife's hand sat her down on the armchair. Indicated for the men to sit down. Stef put Stefan onto the floor and he crawled towards his toys. Stef put her arms around her wife. as the men explained.

"Callie was working in a military hospital that was hit by shells in the early hours of yesterday morning. She was trapped under the rubble of the hospital, she was recovered however she has crush injuries to her left leg. We are flying her back into the USA later today and she will be transported to a hospital here in San Diego. There is a chance she could lose her leg." The man was very matter of fact. Lena cried harder and Stef held her trying to stay strong knowing she'd have too. "We are expecting she will be back in San Diego by tomorrow,"

"Which hospital will she be taken too?" Stef asked.

"We've got her a bed a San Diego Military hospital, in central San Diego,"

"I know where it is," Stef said rubbing Lena's arm she looked at Stefan who was now playing with his cars and lost to the world. She was glad that their son couldn't hear the conversation that was happening. Stef got up and looked at her son, he looked up at her and she signed I'm going to pick you up to give Mama a hug she needs it," He smiled and clapped his hands. He was picking up sign language quicker than both Stef and Lena had. Stef passed him to Lena and he snuggled into her.

"We will contact you when she arrives, because you are her parents you will have 24 hours access to her, other family members and friends will only be able to visit in visiting hours. You are named as her Next of Kin,"

"Thank you, do you have our cell numbers?" Stef asked.

"We do, once she is settled into hospital we will call you however this could take 48hours,"

"Okay, eh, I have to get all her siblings here,"

"That's fine," the men got up, Lena couldn't speak she was holding onto Stefan and crying softly. Stefan was reaching up and pushing her tears away. Stef showed the men out. She closed the door and leant herself against it. Her hold body shaking. As her own tears ran down her face. She didn't want to show Lena her weakness she had to be strong. When she looked up she saw Lena standing there Stef on her hip her arm open for Stef to come to her. They hugged. Stef's face getting lost in Lena's hair and Lena's into Stef's neck, while Stefan held the both. Stef pulled away, she kissed Lena's lips.

"She's going to be fine," Stef said, Lena nodded. "I'm going to call everyone, you can stay with Ste, okay?"

"Okay, I'll make coffee,"

"Thanks babe," Stef went to get her phone and went off to make the calls, she just wished she didn't have to make. Once she was done she sat on the edge of her and Lena's bed. Lena walked in, with Stefan, sitting next to her. "I just need to see her,"

"I know me too and two days feels too long,"

"She has to fly back babe, " Stef said, trying to think positive. Stefan crawled into her lap and she kissed his hair.

"I know, I know, our little girl Stef,"

"I know baby, we have to stay strong!"

"I will try," Lena said. She couldn't get her head around what was happening. she placed her head onto Stef's shoulder, wanting the comfort of her wife. she took a deep breath, hoping that soon she would be holding Callie in her arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Stef walked into the hospital room where Callie was laying, machines surrounding her. She looked at Lena who was sleeping in the chair next to Callie, holding a sleeping Stefan against her chest. She had one hand on Stefan's back holding him close, her other hand holding Callie's. Stef was carrying to take out coffees, a bottle of milk and a bag filled with breakfast bagels. She put them on the table in the corner. Opening her coffee the smell of fresh coffee filled the room and Lena slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning love," Stef said as she dropped a sugar into her wife's coffee knowing she'd need it, after sleeping in a chair all night,

"Morning,"

"Are you okay there? Or do you want me to take Ste?"

"I'm okay, that coffee smells so good," Lena said slowly.

"Is there any change?"

"No, they are hoping she will wake in the next few hours." Stef put the lid back onto her wife's coffee and put it onto the coffee table beside her wife. she ran her hand along her sons back before walking around to the other side and sitting in the other chair, and taking their daughters other hand. She looked up, when the door opened. She didn't expected the person who was there to be stood there. Lena watched as her wife's face showed anger.

"Oh my God," Jenna said, her hand shooting to her mouth.

"Why are you here?" Stef asked,

"My fiancé is in a coma and you ask me that?" Jenna said without thinking,

"Your what?" Lena said. She looked shocked. Stef stood,

"My fiancé, we got engaged before she went a year ago,"

"And you didn't think to mention that?" Stef said, trying not to yell, as her son was sleeping and her daughter was in a coma.

"It wasn't something we were ready to share, I got a text from one of her co-workers saying she'd been injured. I never expected this, I thought the military would call,"

"We are still her next of kin," Lena said, standing up and laying Stefan onto the chair with his blanket.

"So they came to you, why didn't you call me?" Jenna said, her anger building.

"We called the people we had too, her siblings and her grandparents." Stef said,

"Oh but not me."

"You told me it was a one time thing,"

"And Callie told you it wasn't."

"We haven't heard from you in a year Jenna," Lena said, "We are here for our daughter,"

"Are you saying I'm not welcome," Stef looked at her feet. She didn't want to say it.

"Unless Callie asked for you,"

"I want to be here,"

"Well you can only visit in visiting hours," Lena said, slowly. Just as Stefan opened his eyes and made one of the few noises he knew. Jenna looked at him, as Lena picked him up he rubbed his head against her shoulder.

"But you two can be here all the time," Jenna said bitterly.

"We are her mothers,"

"I'm her fiancé," Jenna said, Lena kissed Stefan's head.

"We are officially her next of kin you can only visit in visiting times which is not now," Stef said, Jenna could see that Stef was getting angry.

"I'll be back in visiting time." She said before turning and walking away. Stef took a deep breath.

"I know how to calm you down," Lena said,

"How my love?" Stef asked, but she smiled as Stefan was passed into her arms. She looked into his face and smiled. She kissed his check as he gripped her hair.

"What are we supposed to do?" Lena asked.

"I don't know we can't tell Callie who she can and can't date."

"Even a woman old enough to be her mother."

"Even then, doesn't stop the murderous thoughts I'm having." Stefan gummed the side of Stef's face making her smile. She couldn't help it.

"Ste will always bring a smile to your face." Lena said.

"He does," They looked back at their daughter. "I just need her to open those eyes and look at me. at us," Lena slipped her arm around her wife and they both stood looking at their daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Mom," Callie's weak voice broke through Stef's light sleep she opened her eyes and saw Callie looking at her.

"Hey love," Stef got up and kissed her daughters head softly.

"Where am I?"

"San Diego baby girl,"

"I hurt."

"I know, You've been through a lot."

"Am I going to be okay Mom?" Callie asked, she was scared.

"You're going to be fine. Mama and I are going to make sure of that."

"I love you,"

"I love you to Callie,"

"I'm so sleepy," She said sofly.

"That's just your body trying to recover." Stef managed as the door opened and Jenna walked in.

"Oh my God, baby," the woman rushed to Callie who blushed as Jenna kissed her. She felt Stef's hand move away as Jenna pushed her hair back. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and weak,"

"You are never weak," Jenna said lovingly. Stef wanted to vomit. She didn't need to witness this. She stood up and walked over to the window. Smiling when she saw Lena in the parking lot taking Stefan out the back of the car. The little guy had been to see his own doctor today about his hearing. Stef downed out the conversation between Jenna and Callie.

"Mom," as soon as her name was called by Callie she turned. Seeing that Jenna was sat beside her holding he hand,

"What's up bug?" Stef walked back over.

"Where is Mama?"

"She's just arrived back Ste had an appointment."

"Good I've got something I want to tell you both."

"Would it be that you're marrying Jenna because she told us that early," Callie looked at Stef shocked before turning to Jenna,

"How could you tell them?"

"Because you were laying there and no one told me,"

"But you decided to tell them,"

"I had too," Jenna said softly.

"No you didn't. we were supposed to tell them together no matter what," Callie said softly. Just as Lena walked in.

"Oh baby you're awake." She was carrying Stefan who got very excited when he saw Stef. Stef took him. Jenna didn't move so Stef stepped back and Lena kissed her daughter. "How are you?"

"Sore, sleepy but grateful," Lena smiled at her daughters words.

"Oh I love you bug,"

"I'm sorry Mama,"

"There is nothing to be sorry lovely," Lena kissed her daughters forehead.

"Mama I hurt." Callie admitted. Lena ran her fingers down her face she kissed her daughter.

"I'll see if the doctor can come in,"

"I will stay with Callie," Jenna said gently rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm sure you will," Stef said. Under her breath but loud enough that both Lena and Calie heard it. Callie looked at her mother and could see how unhappy she was. She took a deep breath but she felt her eyes closing.

"Do you need some sleep bug?" Lena asked and Callie nodded.

"Sleep now," Lena kissed her again before looking at Jenna, she looked down at their linked fingers. She looked at Stef and saw her wife's face. Stet stepped forward with Stefan in her arms.

"Are you staying with her babe?" Stef asked,

"Yes,"

"I'm going to take Stefan home,"

"Okay love. I love you both." Lena kissed both Stef and Stefan and watched them leave. She turned to Jenna.

"Stef doesn't approve."

"Neither do I, but my daughter is my number one concern at the moment."

"I'm not sorry," Jenna said slowly.

"I never expected you to be. We cannot help who we love. But she is our daughter and right now I will protect her fully, you have to understand that,"

"I do understand. Lena." Lena looked at her friend. Someone she'd known longer than Stef. "Callie and I have been thinking about starting a family,"

"You will not take Stefan from us," Lena said at once.

"We would never do that," Jenna said, looking at her friend. "I just wanted you to know,"

"Well I know now,"

"I care deeply for Callie,"

"I never said you don't. she's my little girl."

"Not so little," Jenna said. Lena looked at her friend. She took a deep breath, "I'm going to get some coffee would you like some,"

"Sure thank," Lena left knowing she just had to get out of the room. She still didn't know what kind of feeling she had about her daughter dating one of her oldest friends but she knew that right now her daughter was the more important then fighting with Jenna.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Stef sat on the bed undoing her shirt, as Lena stood putting on her own t-shirt. Stef took a deep breath,

"What's the matter my love?" Lena asked, needing Stef to talk to her

"I hate that Jenna is with our little girl. She needs someone closer to her own age,"

"We can't force her to leave her,"

"No true, but we could start finding her women closer to her age and showing her them,"

"Stef, love, that sounds like interfering with our daughters life."

"I arrested a girl the other day," Stef said not listening to her wife, "She was a good kid really just struggling to look after herself."

"You are not setting our daughter up with someone you've arrested, listen to yourself Stef," Lena sat next to her wife and rubbed her naked leg. Stef was now sitting with her shirt undone in just her boy shorts on her lower half and her bra exposed to her wife. Lena looked at her wife worried it was rare that her wife got like this.

"True. Oh there is a new rookie at work, Beth she's gay, and cute."

"Oh you noticed she's cute," Lena's eyebrows raised at her wife's words. Stef looked at her wife and grinned.

"I can notice other woman,"

"You can,"

"You were looking at that film actress the other day,"

"True," Lena admitted remembering the comments she had made a few nights pervously about an actress they had seen on TV. "Why are you setting up our girl. At the moments she's in a relationship, okay one we are not happy about," Lena said honestly "But our daughter has made that choice. She has to make her own mistake."

"So you agree it's a mistake." Lena looked at her wife,

"Yes, I do. But we can't judge her right now. She has to get better," Stefan made a sound letting his moms know he as awake and needed them. Lena got up and went into their sons room. While she was gone Stef gor dressed into her PJs. She phoned the hospital to check on her daughter, she was told she was resting and doing well. Lena bought Stefan in who was signing that he wanted a drink. "Stef could you hold him our little man would like a drink,"

"Sure," Stef took their son sitting him on her lap facing her so he could sign at him. Making sure he was okay, he giggled and signed back yes. She was glad that kids picked up signs so quickly. He was doing so well. Lena came back with his cup and gave it to them.

"You sure I can't set her up" Stef said.

"No Stef, seriously. Let her make the mistakes and see how it goes. We can't push her." Lena said, looking at their son who was using his cup and grinning at his moms between sips Lena lay herself next to her wife and son and thought about her daughter and all she suddenly wanted to do was hold her.

Xxxxx

Lena and Stef walked towards their daughter's hospital room. Stef pushing Stefan in his pushchair with Lena's arm wrapped around one of Stef's. as they approached the door. They stopped.

"Where is Hamas?" they heard Callie's voice.

"He was hurt in the explosion as well. He has been bought to the USA with you and is currently in hospital, he will then be put into the Foster system," A man's commanding voice said.

"What? No he can't go into the system."

"We have no choice."

"I will take him,"

"Callie you're in no state to look after a ten year old boy," Lena's hand went to her face.

"You don't get it. He has no one. He was bought to the hospital because his parents had been murdered. He needs me."

"You're not fit Callie. We're not saying you can't Foster him once you're out of hospital but at the present time you can't help him."

"I will discharge myself." Callie said.

"That wouldn't help you," A woman said. "You need to fully recover"

"I have to help him, please."

"We will help him."

"No I will look after him, please you've got to help me." Stef's heart broke at the sound of her daughter's voice. Stef decided to go in. they walked in and everyone stopped talking and Callie looked at her Moms helpless.

"What's going on?" Stef asked.

"And you are?" The man asked,

"I'm Stef Adams Foster, Callie's Mom, this is my wife Lena Adams Foster, Callie's Mama."

"I'm George Master and this is Ellen Carter, we work within Callie's Unit."

"why are you here?"

"We are here to see Callie about what happened the day she was injuried."

"Okay," Stef said trying to take in what was happening, lucky Stefan was sleeping and she pushed the stroller to one side before looking at her daughter "Care to explain this sweets," folding her arms across her chest not understanding what was going on. Callie looked at her mother's knowing that she couldn't admit that she wanted to help this kid. She default to her cold self which they hadn't seen in years.

"It's none of your business what is going on?" Callie bit out. "Last time I checked I'm a adult," Stef looked at her daughter, deep into her eyes and couldn't believe what she was hearing and how cold her daughter was being. "An adult who can do whatever they want, including dating whomever I want." Stef looked at Lena in total disbelief. As Callie turned her head towards the window wishing the whole situation would disappear.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lena sat with Callie who was now sleeping. Stef had gone to get them some lunch after a tough couple of hours with both Callie and Stef being stubborn. Lena gently ran her fingers along her daughters head. Callie slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room seeing her Mom and brother had gone. She looked at Lena who smiled.

"Hey baby-girl," she said slowly.

"Hey Mama,"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm looking forward to moving to the rehab centre, fed up of being here." Callie breathed hard

"What's going on in that head of yours."

"I don't wanna drag you into it." Callie said, turning away.

"Baby girl, I'm always going to be dragged into things. You're my daughter."

"Mama, erm,"

"What is it?" Lena said, holding her daughter's hand gently rubbing it.

"Jenna has barely been here,"

"When you were in your coma she was here fighting with your Mom,"

"She's always gonna fight with Mom,"

"What makes you say that?" Lena said gently. Callie looked at her Mama before turning her head. "Baby?"

"I can't Mama."

"You do know we're on your side right,"

"I feel like you are but Mom…"

"Mom wants what's best for you. She always has,"

"Mom doesn't want what's best."

"Oh what makes you say that?" Lena said. "She's always looked out for all of you, she's been there."

"Like an MP," Callie muttered.

"I heard that," Lena said raising her eyesbrows. "Your Mom loves you. I know she has laid awake at night worrying about what is happening with you, she's scared of losing you."

"she has a funny way of showing it." Calie looked at Lena. Finally seeing the stress on her mother's. "I love you both you know that right?"

"I know you love me baby girl."

"I do love Mom, but she's just…"

"What?"

"Too much," Callie said, Lena got up and pushed her daughters hair out of her face. Before kissing her forehead.

"She is too much because she loves you,"

"Whatever," Callie rolled her eyes as Stef walked in. pushing Stefan.

"Lena, do you want to go and get some coffee from that nice coffee shop across the street?" Stef said, smiling at her wife. Lena knew Stef wanted some alone time with Callie. Lena kissed Callie one more time and left the room. Heading out she saw a car she knew. She started to walk towards it as she needed to leave the parking lot and then she saw something she didn't expect. There was Jenna kissing Kelly her former wife. Lena couldn't believe it. She watched as Jenna got out of the car and headed towards the hospital. Kelly looked up and she saw Lena and knew she'd been caught. She waved Lena over who walked over to the car.

"I think you and I need to talk…" Kelly said nervously.

"Yeh we do, I'm going to the coffee shop." Lena said, Kelly nodded.

"I'll find a parking space and meet you okay?"

"Sure," Lena walked away, joining the queue for her coffee, ordering for her and Kelly, she sat down looking out of the window. Her head spinning. Kelly walked in and sat herself down.

"You're the other woman, you know that right?" Lena said, looking at one of her oldest friends.

"I know, Jenna has…"

"Being turning my daughter against my wife and now cheating on my daughter, that's what she's been doing."

"She was scared."

"Oh what off?"

"Being alone,"

"Kelly can I ask you something?" Lena asked,

"Sure,"

"Why are you even involved in this?"

"I don't know." Kelly answered honestly. "I've always loved her and I can't be with out her. she came around the other night and one thing lead to another and…"

"I don't want details. You have to make her end it will Callie."

"I can't make her do anything," Kelly said slowly. Lena looked at her friend.

"but you are sleeping with her." Lena said.

"Yes"

"At least you are honest," Lena said, not sure how to deal with the situation. She wished Stef was here, but then I a thought hit her that Stef was in Callie's hospital room and Jenna was heading that way. "Oh shit," Lena said. Kelly looked at Lena in all the time she had known her she had never heard her curse.

"What?"

"Stef is with Callie," Both Kelly and Lena got up rushing out of the coffee shop and heading towards the Callie's room. They could already hear the yelling as they got outside. Stef and Jenna yelling at each other over Callie's care and well being. As they opened the door Lena could see at once that Stef was mad, Stefan was crying and Jenna had balled her fists Kelly watched as Lena picked up her son and rubbed her wife's back, watching Stef physically relax at her touch. But it was Callie that looked at the door and it dawned on her that Kelly was there and in that instant she knew. Jenna was cheating.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Stef sat at the kitchen table, her blue mug full of coffee in front of her untouched. It had been three weeks since Callie had last spoke to her. Callie had now been moved to rehab centre. Lena walked in, taking in her wife.

"Are you okay?"

"No," Stef said simply.

"She's in the best place,"

"Yeh she is. In a rehab centre and she won't speak to me,"

"She thinks you're policing her."

"She's my daughter I love her Lena."

"You don't need to explain that to me," Lena said slowly

"I feel like I do. I feel like I'm losing my daughter love. I feel like she's pushing me so far away." Lena walked around the table and gently put her arms around her wife. holding her close.

"You're not losing her. she's listening to Jenna."

"What do you mean she's listening to Jenna?" Stef said pulling away from her wife, and turning so she could face her. she knew then just by looking at her wife that Lena knew more then she was letting on.

"I spoke with Callie and Kelly,"

"What's Kelly got to do with this?" Stef asked.

"erm, I think Jenna is cheating on Callie."

"And you mention this now,"

"I saw them in the car park,"

"thanks for telling me that Lena. You know as your wife you're supposed to tell me things."

"I've been trying to play peace maker between you two do you know how hard this is?"

"I know." Stef took a deep breath. "I need to see my daughter" Lena rubbed her back.

"Tell you what why don't we drop Stefan off at Mariana's as she wants to take him shopping and we can go and see Callie." Lena said as Stef leant her forehead against her wife.

"That sounds like a brilliant plan my love,"

"You know, I love you,"

"I love you too." Stef said slowly. Before kissing her wife's soft lips. Before moving off to get Stefan ready to spend some time with his sister.

Xxxx

Stef and Lena were shown into a private garden area where they saw Callie sitting with a young boy, he looked about ten, he was thin but was grinning at Callie as they sat and played some game together. Lena locked her fingers with Stef as they walked towards their daughter, who looked up. Lena saw Jenna sitting near by on the phone and frowned.

"Wow I'm popular today," Callie said, her voice harsher than it should be when speaking to her moms

"Hi love," Lena said,

"Hi Mama." She put her arm around the little boy who looked scared. "Hamas this is my Mama, Lena and this is my Mom Stef. They are safe people."

"Good people?" He asked softly. Over the last three weeks he had been spending more and more time with Callie.

"Very good people." Callie said Hamas got up and walked over to Lena.

"Can I show my sand castle." He asked, taking to Lena right away.

"Sure buddy," She said, he took her hand and lead her to the other side of the garden.

"Wow didn't expect that," Callie said, looking at Stef.

"Your Mama has a kind face, people take it,"

"Pity about yours." Jenna said to one face.

"What was that?" Stef said turning to her.

"I said pity about yours."

"Oh shut the fuck up." Stef said finally losing it. "I don't know what your problem is. But you can simply shut the fuck up."

"You going to let her speak to me like that," Jenna said to Callie who looked shocked that Stef had finally got to the end of her anger. Callie did speak.

"Maybe Callie has worked out you are a lying cheating whore." Stef said, bitterly

"I'm not cheating."

"Stop lying." Callie said suddenly.

"Yeh Stef stop lying." Jenna said smugly.

"I MEANT YOU," Callie yelled getting up with the help of her cane. Looking directly at her girlfriend

"What?"

"YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME FOR WEEKS." Callie flipped.

"What are you…?"

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME. YOU'VE MADE ME TURN AGAINST MY MOM. YOU'VE CHEATED ON ME WITH YOUR EX."

"Callie please," Jenna said.

"NO I have to do what's best of me and Hamas now. You're not that. I can't do this anymore."

"I love you…"

"No you don't you love the idea of me." Callie said. "It's over. It's been over for weeks. I can't go on. I've got to put Hamas and me first not you. Go."

"You want me to go."

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK OFF." Callie yelled shocking Stef before turning to Stef and looking her right in the eye and yelling "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW NO ONE IN THIS WORLD LOVES ME." before she stormed off as best she could limping towards the hospital leaving a shocked Stef. With a slow tear running down her face. She looked back at her wife, Lena looked at her wife sadly knowing that this was far from over.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Six months later. _

Callie put Hamas breakfast in front of him, smiling. She'd been medically discharged from the army and was now living in nice two bed house on the other side of town. She was wearing a smart shirt and trousers was working for a photo studio in down town San Diego. She was currently fostering him and she'd put in the papers to adopt him. She missed her family but hadn't spoken to them since that day at the rehab centre. She thought of them often but right now she had to put Hamas first. On the side were a number of text books as she had decided to go to school to retrain as a teacher. She looked up as the bathroom door opened and a tail blonde in full police uniform walked out, smiling at her. Callie couldn't help but grin back.

"Hey baby," Beth said, before kissing the top of Hamas's head. He grinned, as he watched Beth walk around and kiss her girlfriend of three months.

"Hey babe, " Callie replied "Have you eaten?"

"Yep, I've gotta head to the station, do you need me to drop Hamas off."

"Nah I got it."

"Good," Beth kissed her woman again. "Right I better be going," Beth said checking her watch,

"Okay baby, I will speak to you later." With that Beth left the house. Smiling. Callie watched her go smiling. she was finally happy for the first time in years, she felt happy.

Xxx

Beth walked into the station and headed towards the locker room. Grinning when she saw some of the lads in there. She was putting her bag away.

"is it true?" Brain asked her, Beth looked at her work friend.

"Is what true?" Beth asked,, opening her locker and throwing her bag in before picking up her belt with her handcuffs on.

"That you are banging Adams Foster's Daughter." Just as the words came out of his mouth the locker door slammed shut and Beth turned to find Stef stood there, looking like she was ready to punch some.

"Are you going to answer him?" Stef said slowly,

"Erm…" Beth knew she had to tell the truth. Stef had helped her when she had first arrived and she knew she had to be completely honest with her.

"Well?" Stef said, her hands on her hips waiting.

"I'm in a relationship with your daughter,"

"As Mariana is engaged I hope you are talking about Callie?" Stef said slowly. Her heart still breaking at the fact that she had not seen her daughter in six months and that her daughter had refused to speak to her the whole time. Even though Stef had texted and called her and still continued to do so.

"Yes Callie and I are living together with our soon to be adopted son Hamas,"

"What?" Stef's heart broke. She had a grandson. She had a child she didn't know as a part of the family.

"Sorry, i…"

"I can't believe you kept this from me. or that Callie kept this from us."

"She's stubborn. I told her to text you."

"I'm sure you did." Stef said opening her locker wanting to hide her face. She wanted to cry. She missed her daughter. She knew that Callie was talking to her siblings but she hadn't spoken to Stef or Lena.

"I'm sorry." Stef just took a deep breath and walked out of the locker room before she hit something or someone. She couldn't cope with what was happening. Beth watched her leave before looking at Brain who had witnesses the whole thing.

"Wow," He said.

"Yeah thanks for that you asshole,"

"She didn't know." Brain said.

"No but now she does and it's your fucking fault." With that Beth slammed her locker door shut and stormed out of the locker room.

Xxx

Stef came and gently closed the front door. She walked into the living room and smiled as Stefan ran towards her, she picked him up kissing him before signing hello, he said back and then kissed her. Stef put him down and walked into the kitchen to find her wife making their dinner

"Hey babe, how was your day?" Lena asked, before turning around. she saw that sad look in her wife's eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time "What's the matter?"

"Callie is living with one of the kids at work."

"What?" Lena said walking over and putting her arms around Stef's neck.

"Callie and Beth are living together I walked into the locker room and the guys were pissing around about it. Every one knew but me." tears slowly ran down her face. She was so emotional about the fact that the people at the station knew more about her daughter's relationship then she did. Lena held her wife. "Lena she has a Foster son,"

"What?" Lena pulled back looking at her emotional wife.

"Hamas the boy from the hospital is living with her and Beth and they are going to adopt him. I'm a mess Lena, I didn't know. I didn't know." Lena held her wife, getting emotional herself. She watched her wife fall apart in her arms. She felt two little arms around her leg. Stef pulled away and looked down at Stefan who signed 'no cry Mommy.' Stef couldn't help but smile. picking up her son. Holding him and her wife.

"I love you," Stef whispered and signed aat the same time. Stefan signed back 'I love you Mommy and Mama.' Stef kissed him before kissing Lena.

"I'm going for a shower." Stef said, before putting Stefan down and Lena watched her go, her heart breaking for her wife and for herself.

Xxx

Stef woke suddenly to the loudest banging on the door. She couldn't believe it. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Stef opened the door and looked at the two women and the young boy standing there.

"Mom please you've gotta help," Callie said.

"What is it?"

"Hamas is sick, real sick, he has been vomiting and his temperature is sky high please Mom." Callie pleaded. Stef moved out of the way as Lena came down the stairs and saw her daughter, a young blonde and a dark haired boy come into the house. Stef lay Hamas onto the sofa.

"Hey bud, I'm grandma, how you feeling?"

"Sick," He said, his accent had a hint of being from Iraq. Lena bought the ice pack and got him some OJ as Stef took his temperature. Gently rubbing his head. Callie watched with Beth holding her.

"His temperature is high but it's not over 100. I think he has a cold. Love can you get him some blankets." Stef said slowly. Lena went and got some. "He is going to be fine baby girl." Stef said to Callie. Callie looked at her mother.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, you guys all went through this." Stef said gently rubbing Hamas head. Making him feel safe. Lena watched before walking over to Callie.

"She's right he just has cold." Beth let go of her woman and suddenly Callie was in Lena's arms holding her mother. Stef looked on, as Hamas fell asleep. Holding her hand. Beth looked at knowing that this was what Callie needed. She needed her moms and right now she had them completely. As Callie walked over and kissed her son before sitting next to her Mom and resting her head onto Stef's shoulder. Stef slowly put her arm around her. holding her close.


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue.

_Five year Later, _

Harry ran after the ball, since Callie had adopted Hamas four years ago he had chosen to change his name to Harry and was now doing well at school as well as with family life. He loved spending time with his uncles like today. Today he was playing basketball with Jude, Jesus and Brandon. Stef smiled watching them run around from the window. She poured herself a coffee. Heading into the living room. She had to smile at her wife sitting on the arm chair and Callie and Beth were sat with Stefan on the sofa.

"I understand that you are my birth Mom," Stefan said slowly. Since his implant he had been able to speak but he still signed a lot of the time.

"I am, but Mom and Mama are your mom's" Callie grinned.

"They are, they are my favourite people. Mommy took me to the fair on the pier the other day," He smiled.

"She's good that like, Mama is a brilliant cook. Mom is great at fun things."

"Mommy made me pancakes."

"Oh they are the best," Callie smiled.

"Is that why you let them adopt me."

"At the time it was the best," Stefan got up and walked over to Lena pulling himself onto Lena's lap.

"Mama,"

"Yes little man," Lena said kissing his head.

"I'm the only one who knows how much Callie loves me."

"Why is that dude?" Stef asked, looking at her son.

"Because I'm the only one who knows what her heart feels like on the inside." Callie looked at her brother who crawled of his Mama knee and ran into her open arms as Harry ran in and hugged Beth. Callie's siblings walked in. she knew that these people in this room where the family she had always wanted. She had her forever family right here.

**AN: Thank you for reading however this is the end. I'm going to start work on something else. Thank you for your time. you've made it all worth while. **


End file.
